


Conversations That Probably Happened Just Like This

by zandy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It's not Joshler don't worry, Jenna/Tyler is implied but not more than irl, Midnight Conversations, based on the twitter accounts @tylerjosephsays and @joshdunsays, just some weird shit, no actual shipping involved, potholes, this is literally just stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandy/pseuds/zandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Tyler and Josh probably talk about. <br/>Short oneshots that have no connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations That Probably Happened Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> midnight conversations about potholes. set pre-blurryface

Josh flinched a little as the light of the lamp next to his bed turned on with a rather loud ‘ _click_ ’ noise. He groaned softly and opened his eyes, blinking a few times as Tyler already started talking.

“Josh, Josh wake up,” his friend whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Josh, nearly a hundred people have accidents because of potholes every year. That’s a thousand accidents every decade. A thousand, Josh,” he continued, struggling to keep his balance because half of his body was still on his own bed. Josh perched himself up on his elbows slowly and glanced over at Tyler.

“I’m not exactly up for fixing potholes now, if you’re implying you wanna do that. But I could maybe with some energy drinks,” Josh mumbled, his voice raspy from immediately speaking after waking up. Tyler smiled fondly at his partial enthusiasm for the potholes, but he shook his head softly. He grabbed partially folded paper and held his hand out for Josh to take it. “You didn’t write a song about potholes, did you?” Josh let out a huff of air that could have possibly been a laugh if he had continued that thought about the song about those holes, but now he was busy grabbing the paper and reading it the messily scribbled lyrics on it.

“It’s about Jenna,” Tyler mumbled dreamily, excited like a kid showing his parents a drawing and waiting for their approval as Josh read through the half-finished song. “And potholes,” Josh said, gesturing a little with his hand like saying ‘hold up’ or ‘you missed that’, Tyler nodding in approval. Josh was quiet after that, reading carefully over every word like figuring out the meaning behind them because he knew there was always something big about it. His tired eyes were fixed on the scrap of paper, after about four minutes looking back at Tyler.

“Capitalism. And Jenna. I like the combination,” he grinned approvingly, his eyes doing the squinty thing and he gave Tyler the piece of paper back. “We should both sleep before you find another capitalist thing to write about,” Josh then said with a yawn and stretched himself, then relaxed and snuggled further under the blankets while Tyler mumbled something in the terms of ‘damn those potholes’, not even needing two minutes to fall asleep.

Josh ended up turning off the lamp, his fingers tapping on the blanket a bit as he already imagined the beat for the song. Seemed like he was the one to stay up late tonight.


End file.
